


A Slow Burning Fuse

by sleepypercy



Series: Corrupting an Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Corruption, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean decide to carefully, methodically seduce Castiel.<br/>(This first part is just Sam and Dean showing off for Cas, but Cas will be more actively involved in future installments.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Burning Fuse

**Author's Note:**

> Buckets of love to [katstark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/) for encouragement/idea spawning as well as to [deansdirtybb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb) for being an awesome beta as well as a seriously cool chick. ‘bout time I posted this, huh? ;)  
> And <3 to [cosmonaught](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmonaught/) for the last-minute tweaks!

“You want him.”  
  
Sam’s eyes grow wide and he starts shaking his head in panic, but Dean’s hands brush soothingly up and down Sam’s arms as he adds in a low, amused voice: “It’s okay, Sammy.”  
  
Dean leans in and presses his mouth into the curved bone of Sam’s shoulder, smiling to himself as Sam lets out a slow exhalation as his body turns lax. His brother turns into the world’s biggest rag-doll post orgasm. But Dean’s done this enough times that he’s ready, and his arms have already moved around Sam’s back to keep him from falling off the table. Chuckling, Dean leans into the weight of his little brother and quietly adds, “I want you to have him.”  
  
Sam sucks in a deep breath as his body tenses. “It’s not like that, Dean. I would _never_ —”  
  
“Yeah. I know.”  
  
And he does know. Dean knows the depth of Sam’s loyalty; knows that his brother would never betray their relationship—especially not when things have finally started to make sense. It doesn’t bother Dean all that much whether or not Sam finds someone else attractive because he knows his brother would never act on it.  
  
But that’s just the thing. It’s not just _someone else_. It’s Cas.  
  
Five minutes ago, Dean had been pounding his brother into the same table they’re on now—Sam half-sitting with his heels digging behind Dean’s hips and his hands clinging to Dean’s back as he held on for the ride—when they’d heard that muffled, cloth-snapping sound that meant Cas was nearby. Sam had been pretty out of it at that point; eyes half-closed as he moaned out sounds that had long ago ceased to be words. But his eyes had startled open at the sound, and he’d blinked in dazed confusion over his brother’s shoulder.  
  
Dean had seen the way Sam’s pupils dilated even wider as his cheeks darkened, and he felt the punch of Sam’s sudden orgasm vibrate through his body. Come splashed against Dean’s chest even before he turned to look over his shoulder at the startled angel who’d swiftly averted his eyes and disappeared just as quickly as he’d come.  
  
And that’s when Dean knew.  
  
His little brother’s got a crush on the angel. And it didn’t take Dean very long to realize that the thought of slipping Cas right in the middle of this; of watching Sam make the angel moan and gasp as Sam drives his cock right into that deceivingly slender frame while Dean holds Cas down and encourages Sam to go harder; faster— _yes_. Yes, Dean wants that.  
  
“It’s okay,” Dean repeats as he grabs Sam’s pants off the table and pushes them at his brother. “Hell, it’s more than okay,” Dean adds while Sam stares down at his hands which are anxiously kneading the worn denim. It’s obvious that Sam doesn’t believe what Dean’s saying, so Dean puts his hand over Sam’s and gently demands, “Hey—look at me.”  
  
Sam’s eyes snap up to his, and Dean’s grin is some borderland between reassuring and amused. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna take care of this.”  
  
* &*  
  
Sam never asks Dean what he means, but his words stay in the back of Sam’s mind for several days after. He’s unnerved and anxious, and it gets worse every time Dean catches his eye and gives him a careful, contemplative look that seeps into Sam’s pores and makes his blood stream flood with heat. Sam’s seen that look before—his brother’s planning something. And Sam thinks it’s more than just a little Nair in his shampoo this time.  
  
The look intensifies every time Cas is around, and Sam can’t bring himself to look either Dean or Cas in the eye whenever the angel’s in the room. But then Dean starts pushing all those unspoken boundaries about what they usually do when other people are around—specifically, when Cas is around—and Dean’s quiet words start rattling around Sam’s brain as he analyzes all the possible meanings of _I want you to have him_.  
  
Dean’s subtle about it at first. Rests his palm on Sam’s back whenever they’re near each other, places his hand over Sam’s while they’re driving with Cas in the backseat, lets his chest press into Sam’s back as he leans over to watch Sam research on his laptop with Cas right beside them.  
  
It all sets Sam on edge, although Cas doesn’t even seem to notice. After about a week of Dean pushing all those boundaries, Cas pops in at the bunker while Sam’s reading on the couch and Dean’s playing with one of the display swords. Sam’s been watching his brother out of the corner of his eye for the better part of an hour with a tiny smile on his face, amused by how Dean reverts back to a 13 year old with all the Men of Letters’ antique weapons. Although he can’t say he hasn’t been enjoying the show. Dean’s always had a sense of grace about him when handling weapons, and his movements are lithe and vaguely sensual as he swings the sword over his head, mimicking every cool move he’s seen in all his favorite Samurai films.  
  
Before Cas arrived, Sam had been debating putting down his book and running his hands over all the flexing muscles in Dean’s arms. Maybe wrapping his fingers around Dean’s wrists and pushing his hands over his head so Sam can run his mouth across the inside of Dean’s arms. Then brushing his fingers up and down that sensitive space on the side of Dean’s torso that always makes his brother shiver so Sam can feel the muscles contract and ripple underneath his lips.  
  
However, those thoughts are immediately pushed back when Cas starts talking about some strange activity he’d noticed in the Sierra Desert area. Sam closes his book as Dean sets down the sword and sits next to Sam on the couch, shoving himself so close that he’s practically sitting in Sam’s lap. Sam’s first instinct is to elbow his brother in the side and start complaining about Dean invading his space, pointing out that, for god’s sake, the couch was made for _three_ people. But before Sam can say a word, Dean reaches down and grabs Sam’s thigh, kneading into the muscles while Sam feels his face turn red. He stutters through the rest of what he’s telling Cas; language breaking down as his attention becomes focused on the warm pressure subtly moving into the soft part of his leg.  
  
Cas, who’s been steadily ignoring everything Dean’s done so far, gives them both an uncertain look and asks, “Is this one of those times when I should leave the two of you alone?”  
  
“Now why would you say that?” Dean asks, voice darkening into the very same smirking tone that used to earn him instant trips to the discipline office in high school.  
  
The angel’s eyes dart between Sam and Dean’s faces, like he’s not entirely sure what’s going on or what kind of end game Dean’s pulling here. But after a few seconds of silence, Dean chuckles lowly, and, as his palm keeps smoothing in and out of Sam’s inner-thigh, he speaks again.  
  
“D’you remember when you offered to watch over me?” he asks casually, like he’s not on the verge of molesting his brother right in front of an angel of the Lord. Sam takes a deep breath as he tries not to react. But his body’s too used to responding to his brother, and he can feel his legs start to widen without any kind of conscious say-so from his brain.  
  
“Yes,” Cas answers carefully.  
  
“I’m ready to take you up on that offer,” Dean replies, eyes glittering dangerously as the edge of his hand starts pushing into Sam’s crotch. Sam has to bite his lip to stop the reflexive moan from escaping. He makes an attempt to move away, but there’s literally no more room between him and the armrest, and Dean has him boxed in from the other side.  
  
“You need me to guard you while you sleep?” Cas asks, puzzlement creasing his forehead.  
  
“Something like that,” Dean replies, and his mouth turns serious for a minute as he squints at the angel. “Look, I know you want me to trust you again. Sammy here is all ready to forgive and forget, but I can’t say that I’m as anxious to jump on the Team Free Will bandwagon any time soon. But I’ll tell you what—you prove to me that I can rely on you, and I’m willing to give it a shot. You come _every damn time_ I call, watch over me and Sam _every time_ I ask… and we can talk about getting the band back together. Can you do that?”  
  
Cas’s eyes nervously flit between Sam and Dean again, although Sam doesn’t have much to offer besides his own bewildered expression. Finally, Cas nods, voice huskier than usual as he says, “Okay, Dean. You call and… I promise I’ll be here. Whenever you need.”  
  
“Awesome.” Dean’s hand unabashedly moves to slide right into Sam’s crotch. Sam stifles another groan as his head thunks back into the couch cushions and his hips start pushing into Dean’s wandering fingers. Dean’s staring straight ahead, isn’t even watching while his brother squirms and gasps, and some dark, perverse part of Sam is turned on by how casually Dean continues his conversation while his hand moves hot and dirty between Sam’s legs.  
  
Sam can see Cas glance at him out of the corner of his eyes, and his fingers dig deep into the plush couch cushions as his back arches up, his breath growing heavy. There’s some initial embarrassment at being on display like this while both men pretend nothing’s going on, but Sam pushes through it as he slots himself right into his brother’s master plan, knowing just what part Dean wants him to play. And once the hot edge of his embarrassment cools off, Sam is faintly surprised at how much he really, _really_ likes that hyper-focused attention coming from both his brother and the angel; feels a dark, lustful thrill press against his chest when Dean and Cas’s shoulders tense at every shudder and gasp.  
  
“Then this’ll be my first call,” Dean says to Cas, who’s very carefully keeping his eyes focused on Dean while a light, pink flush creeps over the collar of his shirt. When Dean’s hand moves further down to run a knuckle against Sam’s balls, Sam groans, and that sharp sound has Cas’s eyes sliding over once before he hurriedly turns back to glance at Dean who’s still speaking.  
  
“I need you in _that_ chair, keeping watch over me and Sam,” Dean states, pointing towards an armchair only a few feet away. “And you will stay right there, eyes on us, until I _tell_ you we’re done. Understand?”  
  
Nodding mutely, Cas takes a seat, and Dean’s attention _finally_ turns back to Sam who’s practically tearing up with frustrated arousal while Dean’s hand continues to move with delicious friction against the dampening spot on his jeans. Pushing Sam deeper into the corner of the couch, Dean shoves their mouths together, and the slick, wet sounds of their lips and tongues moving echo loudly in the overly-large room. And even though Sam knows this is all for Cas, he’s also aware that it’s for him, too. That this is just found another way Dean’s found to take care of him, and for once Sam doesn’t really mind.  
  
“C’mon Sammy,” Dean says, voice like thick smoke as he moves to speak low into Sam’s ear. “Cas wants to hear it. He wants to hear how much you like this—wants to know how good I’m making you feel. Don’t hold back on me now.”  
  
When Dean tugs the zipper down and runs his thumb down that widening seam, Sam lets out a low, stuttering moan as his hips push into Dean’s hand. He wishes like fuck he could take his jeans off all the way, but he just knows that it’s not in the cards. Dean gives a low chuckle and murmurs “good boy” right against Sam’s cheek, and Sam can’t help the surge of pride that follows.  
  
He hates to admit it, but it’s times like this when Sam can still feel his younger self’s desire for attention and approval from his older brother; back when all it took was a smile and a hand clapped on his shoulder to cause a thrill to race up Sam’s spine. That part of Sam clenches tight inside his chest; makes him roll his hips into his brother’s touch in a shameless, needy way that he hopes will earn him that pleased, dirty grin Dean flashes whenever Sam gets especially slutty.  
  
When Dean pulls away, the edges of his lips are _almost_ there, but the look Dean shoots Sam is more sly calculation than dark approval as his hand pulls out of Sam’s boxers to hover just in front of Sam’s mouth.  
  
“Could use something to make the slide a little easier,” Dean says, and Sam can hear that extra-low rasp in his voice that means Sam’s doing something right. “Gonna get my hand all nice and wet for me? Make it easier for me to jack that monster cock of yours?”  
  
Sam can’t even nod. He feels his mouth fill with saliva before he leans forward and runs his tongue along the rough palm of his brother’s hand, tasting the precome already coating it and licking until Dean’s hand is shiny and dripping.  
  
Sam’s not entirely sure what Cas thinks of the show. He’s too embarrassed to actually _look_ at the angel, but Sam swears he can feel Cas’s eyes on him when Dean pushes his tongue inside Sam’s opened mouth and slips his hand into the V of Sam’s gaping jeans. And while Sam babbles more formless nonsense, Dean lifts himself up to straddle Sam’s legs and leans forward, trying to find the best angle to work his hand.  
  
“I— _fuck_ , Dean,” Sam gasps out; broken down to just lying back, breathing hard and occasionally whimpering as Dean moves down from his mouth and starts sucking a bruise onto Sam’s neck. Sam doesn’t usually let Dean leave marks where others can see, but he’s too far gone now to do anything that would make Dean stop for even a second. So he squeezes his eyes shut and keeps panting and wriggling, barely aware when demands start spilling out of his mouth: “More. C’mon, Dean. You gotta—more. _Please_.”  
  
And Dean’s mouth is still latched onto his neck where Sam can feel a throbbing sting as Dean sucks harder, muttering things into Sam’s skin that scatter and curl across his neck and shoulders, making his body sing from the mix of sensations. The hand on Sam’s drooling cock pumps faster, driving Sam to the edge until he surges forward and comes right into Dean’s palm, fucking _explodes_ with a force that leaves him tingling in the tips of his fingers and toes and pushes a heaviness deep into his lungs as he tries to catch his breath.  
  
Sam’s still fully aware of the angel’s attention on them, even though he hasn’t looked up yet, and he’s one-hundred percent certain that those bright blue eyes are to blame for the extra-hard punch to his orgasm that’s still got him gasping and reeling as he tries to recover.  
  
When he finally looks up, Cas hasn’t moved from the chair; is staring with a careful, empty expression that Sam has no way of reading and which makes him want to duck behind his brother. When Dean tells him that he’s free to go, Cas just nods once, blank mask unchanging, and disappears without a word.  
  
Dean’s grinning a canary-eating smile like he already knows something as he turns to Sam and winks. Cas’s lack of response has Sam worried that perhaps they’d pushed the angel too far, but he allows himself to relax under his brother’s steady reassurance.  
  
“Next time,” Dean says languidly as he wipes his hand off on Sam’s shirt, “I want you to say his name when you come.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] A Slow Burning Fuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000806) by [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark)




End file.
